Triceratops
}} Triceratops is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Triceratops fossils are first unlocked on Isla Matanceros at the start of the game then excavated from the Hell Creek Formation and Lance Formation. It is possible for a Triceratops to be fused with a Stegosaurus during the events of the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC missions at the Tacaño Research Facility, resulting in a Stegoceratops hybrid. __TOC__ History During the creation of the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, InGen bred a herd of three Triceratops on the island, one of which died of malnutrition during the incident in 1993. According to a 1993 report, InGen bred a herd of ten individuals on Isla Sorna. Though by the time of the mission to Sorna in 1997, the population count of the species was unknown.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act In 1997, Masrani Global purchased InGen and began construction of Jurassic World, which opened to the public in 2004. The herds of Triceratops exhibited in Jurassic World were similar to those originally bred by InGen for Jurassic Park. Three years after the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident, numerous Triceratops roamed free on Isla Nublar. Following a mission to rescue the dinosaurs from the eruption of Mt. Sibo, several Triceratops were successfully transported to the mainland where they would later be released from captivity into the wilds of northern California.http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/triceratops/ Description Among the largest of the ceratopsian family, Triceratops is a similar in size to its relatives Pentaceratops and Torosaurus. The base cosmetic genome of the Triceratops is uniformly brown and it otherwise posses 3 facial horns for defense and a typical ceratopsian body. Due to being one of the first dinosaurs unlocked in the main campaign, it is also likely to be one of the first dinosaurs released by the player. Due to its low overall requirements and cost, housing these among other herbivores will prove effective to increasing dinosaur rating. Triceratops lacks the additional trait gene modification slots that other ceratopsians have, meaning it can't be modified to have as high a rating or stats as others in its family. Behavior ]] ''Triceratops is one of the first available dinosaurs capable of engaging in a death duel. Its low base stats mean that it is highly susceptible to carnivores such as Ceratosaurus, although its moderate social and high population limits will allow it to find safety among a herd. Triceratops will be content around all other herbivorous species or completely solitary. Additionally, Triceratops is also capable of living somewhat peacefully alongside small carnivores such as Troodon and Velociraptor, only occasionally engaging in non-fatal territorial fights. Triceratops will, as all herbivores do, socialize with others of its own species on occasion, but otherwise behaves very similarly to other ceratopsians. Paleontology Discovered in 1889, Triceratops is thus far the largest ceratopsian discovered and among the world's most famous dinosaurs. A member of the Chasmosaurinae branch of ceratopsians, there are two known species in the Triceratops genus: Triceratops prorsus and the originally discovered Triceratops horridus. Recently, there has been speculation that Torosaurus, a rarer ceratopsian that coexisted with Triceratops, may have been a more mature form of Triceratops, however, this is still under debate. A second species named Nedoceratops, known from only fragmentary remains, is also theorized to be an immature Triceratops. In real life, Triceratops had a stout, muscular build with longer legs and a shorter tail than what is seen in Jurassic World Evolution. Similar to the in-game Torosaurus, ''the animal had rows of scutes and bumps along its back. Evidence from more primitive ceratopsians suggests that these were the anchor points for long quills similar to those found in fossil impressions of ''Psittacosaurus. Paleoecology Triceratops was one of the most common herbivores in Late Cretaceous North America and lived alongside species such as Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Denversaurus, Leptoceratops, Thescelosaurus, and others. The apex predator of its environment, the equally famous and commonly associated dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus, was known to hunt and battle Triceratops. In terms of its environment, it lived in a range of ecologies including subtropical inland and coastal regions, and semi-arid plains. Hybrid compatibility Cosmetics Base Game= *Woodland: Isla Muerta Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock |-| Return to Jurassic Park= 1993 1993 A 1993 B 1993 C 1993 D 1993 E Trivia *''Triceratops'' was the first dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 19 January 2018. *The base genome of the Triceratops is based on its appearance in ''Jurassic World''. In the Return to Jurassic Park ''DLC, it's based on its appearance in the first ''Jurassic Park film. *''Triceratops has appeared in all of the Jurassic novels and films, as well as in many games, one of which is ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. Gallery TrikeSpliffi.jpg TrikeReskaro.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.16_-_03.48.21.34.png 20191021013306_1.jpg TrikeWarBear1.jpg 1576526099_JWE-03+.png 648350_screenshots_20181124092908_1.jpg rKZyuBC.png NEhhUxo.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.10_-_19.22.22.75.png JWE_Screenshot_Triceratops_93_04_copyright.jpg 20200201_022536.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Matanceros Unlock Category:InGen Database